


In the Book's Text

by ThatOneKinkyBitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, this is me being bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKinkyBitch/pseuds/ThatOneKinkyBitch
Summary: The library wasn't exactly Jackson's go-to destination, but when dusty old books were out shined by the star sitting behind the front desk, he may just have to change his ways.





	In the Book's Text

Jackson would be lying through his perfectly white teeth if he said he used to go to the library regularly. He went when he had to study, but that was it. He enjoyed his time around people and where he could be a little on the louder side; the library was the exact opposite of that and it made him feel a little suffocated. But then  _exams_ rolled around, and Jackson really had no other choice than to chip in more time within the library walls than he wanted to. Every day at lunch, instead of going to get food, he headed to the library. It was a poor decision, and if Jaebum--or even Mark, the temperamental bastard--found out, he'd lose his head. Sadly, that was something he needed for his exams, so he did his best to cover up the fact that he only had one meal a day most of the time.

It was supposed to be just another day of studying through hunger, bland yet purposeful, when he saw someone more gorgeous than any flower known to man.

He was poised in every sense of the word, moving behind the desk with a grace most only dreamed to achieve. The glasses perched perfectly on his nose did nothing to hind the sharpness in his eyes, but overall gave him a slightly gentler note to his appearance. He looked Jackson's age, if not a little older. A hand--which was  _just as pretty as the rest of him?_ Who _was_ this guy?--came up to brush back his thick, dark hair out of his eyes, and Jackson's heart decided to do a little flip from inside the confines of his chest.

Those beautiful, obsidian eyes dragged up to meet Jackson's own. The small action itself was almost enough to make Jackson's heart stop.

"Can I help you?" Oh, great, his voice was just the perfect balance of soft melodies and rumbling baritones.

"I think I'm beyond help at this point," he muttered; it was really only supposed to be for him to hear, but the stranger seemed to pick up on his words, and a twinkling laugh made its way from his lips. 

Okay, one flaw for this guy would be nice.

"But seriously, are you lost?"

Jackson shook his head numbly, grip tightening on the strap of his backpack. "Just, you know, here to waste more of my life on exams."

The light laugh didn't return, in its place a teasing smirk. "Well then I hope you payed attention during class this semester."

"Cute," Jackson lilted, "but the Letterman jacket doesn't make me stupid."

"Never said it did, Wang," the stranger--Glasses, Jackson dubbed him--sighed out, fake in its annoyance, "just wishing you the best for your exams."

 _This guy's a piece of work..._  "How'd you know my name?"

"You're pretty phenomenal on the fencing team." 

Jackson felt a small flush rush to the apples of his cheeks, as well as brush along the tips of his ears. "I didn't take you for the type to enjoy fencing."

"I don't; not most of the time, anyway," Glasses explained, quickly typing something into the computer sitting in front of him. "But then I saw just how hot their start player was, and, well, I had to stick around." He quickly retrieved the sheets of paper from the printer before staring Jackson down once more. "It's not easy, fencing. None of your teammates are at your level." Glasses stapled the papers together with one quick motion before elegantly placing them on the stack to his left.

"You seem to think you know a lot about it," Jackson continued.

"I don't, and I don't _think_ I do know a tonne." Glasses looked up at Jackson from over the rim of his glasses, a single eyebrow arched as a smirk played at his lips. "But from the looks of it, you'd be more than willing to teach me."

Jackson, despite his greatest efforts, could not stop the flush rushing up to heat his face. " _You_ \--"

"Didn't you come here to study for your exam, Jackson? So far it seems like the only thing you're studying is me."

Confused, bewildered, and a little hurt at how obvious he was, Jackson walked away with a hand on his backpack strap and a racing mind. Who was this guy and who made him such a little _shit_?

o.O.o

"That's Park Jinyoung you ran into," Mark explained later, when Jackson was sharing the story of his library encounter. They were sitting in the ice cream shop just off campus, deciding to spend time together before exams really grabbed them by the neck. "He's known for being cold when it comes to actually getting to know people, but he'll flirt for days if it's someone he never has to see again."

"And me being in the library everyday..."

"Is not something Jinyoung expects to happen once exams are over," Mark finished. He leaned back in his chair, small plastic spoon dangling from his mouth as he quirked an eyebrow up at Jackson. "It's a little dick-ish if you ask me."

"Like you would know anything about not being a dick," Jackson huffed, accompanied by a small eye roll.

"I'm not a dick," the older pressed as he gently tossed his spoon back into the paper cup on the table, "I just know what I want."

"You're a dick, Mark Tuan, and I think you  _know_ you're a dick."

Mark chuckled, taking Jackson's light tone for what it was as he crossed his arms over his chest. "At least I don't have a boner for the  _librarian_."

"I don't even think he's the full-time librarian," Jackson muttered, poking his spoon into the ice cream at random. "He'd probably just a student volunteer."

"Who the fuck even does that anymore? Volunteer hours are over and done with."

The fencer felt his lip twitch into a small smirk. "See, dicks don't understand volunteering for the sake of volunteering."

Jackson kind of deserved the plastic spoon thrown at his face.

o.O.o

So, his exams were in a week, and he should  _really_ be focusing on the material he needs to know, but Jinyoung was sitting behind that desk looking elegantly gorgeous, with those cute little glasses still sitting on his nose. As sour as he was to admit it, he slowly shifted where he sat every day so that he could easily glance up from his books to see Jinyoung looking happy and in his element. It was admirable, how attentive he was to what he did and how he was doing it--

Something Jackson himself could take a note or two on.

Listen, it wasn't not his fault. Jinyoung is just as smart and witty as he was breathtaking; who the hell was supposed to keep their attention  _totally_ off of him? Not Jackson, that was for sure. It's why everyday he made a point of talking to Jinyoung.

Fifteen or so minutes into his somewhat-less-than-productive study session, Jackson felt his bladder cry for the bathroom. Sighing out of pure frustration--because  _seriously_? First Jinyoung keeping him from studying, now his own  _body_?--he got up from the table and made a beeline for the door. 

"I think you should spend more time studying your textbook than my face, Wang."

Jackson tripped a little over his own feet, but did his best to keep his head down as he headed out of the library. Before he was fully out of the room, however, he caught bookmarked copies of _Catcher in the Rye_ , _This Man_ , and _The Great Gatsby_  next to Jinyoung's paperwork.

_So, he's a bookworm, huh? Explains why he's even here._

Thoughts of books were quickly shoved from his mind as he ran to the washroom.

o.O.o

 _Catcher in the Rye_ and _The Great Gatsby_ were both book titles Jackson was familiar with; he may be a nutrition major, but he enjoyed a good book from time to time. However, that third book, the one sandwhiched between the two classics, threw Jackson off. It certainly wasn't as well-known as the other two Jinyoung owned, and it certainly didn't seem like something he would read. So, Jackson, the curious little critter he was, looked up the strange book.

He pulled out his laptop to google the book title, and, much to his shock, it was a New York Times Best Selling Novel.

Even  _more_ shell shocking? It was a  _sex story_.

Park Jinyoung, nerdy and crass in his mannerisms, read classics and  _sex novels_. 

Jackson didn't know whether to blush and slam his laptop shut, or cackle and plan to use this little piece of information to his advantage the next time they had their...  _conversations_. But then he thought about the fact that it was a book he had in the  _open_ , and something told him that Park Jinyoung was not one to let people know things he didn't want them to.

Jackson had to let out a small noise of frustration at the whole ordeal.

o.O.o

He gave himself a little bit of credit when he walked into the library the next day, immediately walking over to the desk where Jinyoung always was.

"I actually want some fiction recommendations," he started, not giving Jinyoung the time to make a comment of his own. "I saw you had a stack of books here the other day; anything you'd say was good?"

Jinyoung's ears turned a little red and  _oh_.  _That's_ why _'This Man'_ was in between two other books.

"I--um, you know, you can't go wrong with the classics--"

"Oh I know all about Gatsby and Rye--"

"Did you just give books  _nicknames_ \--?"

"--but I was thinking more about that other one you had there." Jinyoung's face was tinged pink by that point, shifting and immediately trying to busy himself with anything  _but_ the man in front of him. "Park Jinyoung, can flirt to kingdom come and can tear into anyone with just a few words, yet gets flustered at the mention of what he reads."

"Well then I guess I should tell you I thought of you the whole time I read the book, hm?"

jackson.exe has stopped responding.

o.O.o

"He one-upped me  _again_! I thought I finally had him!" 

Jackson was a little less than happy with how his latest encounter with Jinyoung had gone down. 

Mark heaved a small sigh, closing his laptop to put a pause on his study notes that were actually more important than Jackson's sad love life. "Can you please just fuck him after hours in the back corner of the library? I think it would solve  _so many of your problems_."

"I can't just have sex with him! This is a mind game now!"

The older rolled his eyes as he threw a pen at Jackson. "Seriously? He's done nothing but flirt with you this entire fucking time, and you think he  _doesn't_ want to bone you?"

Jackson cringed a little. "I don't think 'bone' is a word Jinyoung has in his vocabulary."

"I think it's going to be if you don't do something about the tension between you two."

"There's no tension."

Mark felt his jaw go a little slack in pure, unadulterated shock. "I went into the library a few days ago and I could taste it."

"I think that's the beer you had the night before."

"Nope, that's it," Mark huffed out, "I'm done helping you." He got up form his desk, heading for the door.

"Mark, wait, no--!"

 "Until you dick Jinyoung down, I'm not speaking to you." And just like that, Mark was gone, leaving Jackson... in Mark's own room. 

Predictably, Mark came back not a moment later, and Jackson was already up. "Yeah, I know, I'm out."

o.O.o

Jackson didn't let himself go to library until his exams were finished; as much as he enjoyed their little back and forths, his grades were a little more important than seeing Jinyoung's perfectly sun kissed skin turn rosy. But much to his dismay, when Jackson returned next semester, Jinyoung was nowhere in the library. Try as he might, Jackson couldn't find his glasses-clad companion in the whole library. He wasn't stacking or reorganizing books, he wasn't doing work behind the desk; it was almost as if he vanished entirely.

Or, you know, he just stopped working in the library, which is much more likely. Jackson still wanted to ask.

"Excuse me," he whispered to the new person sitting behind the desk, "do you know where Park Jinyoung is? He used to be the one that was here."

The boy, probably only a couple years younger than Jackson himself, shook his head. "No, but he told me to tell you something..." He grabbed a sticky note from the monitor at his side. "'Our first conversation, the amount of books you saw me with'. Whatever the hell that means."

Jackson's brows furrowed, but then it clicked. "Can you tell me where the sports history section is? Athletics? Health?"

New Guy nodded meekly and pointed to a section at the farther end of the library. Jackson gave a small thanks before jogging over to the books. His eyes roamed over book title after book title before finally landing on a thinner book about the history of fencing. He plucked it out carefully and flipped to page three, grinning when he found a note.

_Assuming Yugyeom didn't royally fuck me over and give you the wrong information for this note; hi, Jackson. I wish I was able to say this to you in person, but sadly my sister needed me back home._

_I like you, quite a bit. Your character is outstanding and your smile is warmth and safety when I need it the most. I'd love it if I could take you to one of the book stores from my childhood, show you just how this bookworm went down the path he did. When you see this I'll probably be on my way back, so how about we go on Sunday? We can just spend the day together? If you don't want to, I completely understand, but... if you do want to go from "acquaintances that talk almost everyday" to something more, meet me on the bench outside Dante's Coffee._

_Much love,  
J_

Smiling, Jackson pocketed the note.  _Maybe I'll buy him an iced coffee to cool down his attitude..._


End file.
